Unexpected
by narratekate
Summary: The attraction was sudden, desperate. Maybe he just needed someone to lean on. Late at night things happen in the dungeon of Living Mirage. Slight AU Seth/Bracken


**This is sort of an AU because I know it totally doesn't make sense, but I couldn't get it out of my head. **

Seth gripped the coin tightly as he conversed with Bracken. He was laying on his cot in the dungeon, knowing that soon Bracken would end the conversation because it was almost that time of night.

_It's getting late. _Bracken thought.

_Wait._ Seth thought, unable to stop. He knew that his feeling of longing passed through the mental connection, but he didn't know how to change his thoughts to hide it. _Nevermind, you're right. Good night._

_What was it? There is no rushing need to get to sleep, I was just suggesting._

_I don't know if I can say._ Seth replied.

_Seth, just tell me because this sounds like it's important. _

_It's not, I mean it has nothing to do with anything. _Seth knew that his emotions were betraying the mental lie but he hoped Bracken would just leave it. He hadn't want to do a confession tonight, he just didn't quite feel like ending the conversation.

_You can tell me. If it's a secret I understand and will keep it if you do wish to tell me._

_I, well… I don't want you to worry that it's something bad. But I don't know if I can say it._ Images of himself and Bracken together holding hands, kissing, flashed through his mind quickly before he could stop them. A mixed feeling of desire, affection, and something else intertwined in the thoughts.

_I'm coming up. _Bracken said stiffly, cutting the conversation short.

Seth didn't let go of the coin as he sat up and began to quietly panic. What if Bracken hated him now? Seth didn't mean to let it slip. What if he decided he didn't think that Seth should escape with them? No the unicorn would never be so shallow as to let him stay trapped over this. What if he was coming up here just to tell Seth how wrong his feelings were and to decline them in person? Seth didn't think he could add that pain to the pain he already felt right now. He felt like Kendra, she was the one who was supposed to be emotional, the one who worried about boys. Seth couldn't help himself when it came to Bracken though. He was drawn to him like a moth to a flame. The comfort and kindness he gave effortlessly, his willingness to try Seth's plan, the few short touches.

The stone in the wall moved and Seth looked away from it into his lap. Soft steps from Bracken's moccasian-ed feet sounded as he walked over the cot Seth was sitting on. Seth felt the cot move as the humanized unicorn sat next to him. He didn't look up, a blush seemed to permanently rise to his cheeks.

"Is that really how you feel?" Bracken asked softly, much closer than Seth would have thought he would sit to him after such a confession.

Seth nodded slightly, still keeping his head low.

"Please look at me. This is not something I wish to take lightly."

With a swallow, the young boy looked up into the unicorns kind grey eyes. Then he felt a cool hand slide up and grip the back of his neck as Bracken pressed his lips to Seth's. With a slight moan Seth melted and reached up to grip the taller boy's shoulders, digging his finger nails in slightly. He briefly wondered how many people had shared their first ever kiss with a unicorn.

Bracken parted his lips slightly and Seth copied the motion, the room felt as if the temperature had rocketed at least ten degrees. As a hand slid along his waist, Bracken's tongue invaded his mouth sweetly. Seth mewled helplessly, tightening his grip. He knew his returning kiss was probably clumsy, but he tried to make up for it in passion. He nibbled at Bracken's lower lip and moved one hand up to caress his pale neck.

He pulled himself close as he could, but it wasn't enough. Seth had a desperate urge to crawl into Bracken's lap, to be crushed close to him. To his mortification, a bulge had begun to grow between his legs. Part of him wanted to pull away and hope Bracken didn't notice, but another stronger part wanted Bracken to touch him. The latter part won as Seth fumbled and grabbed at one of the unicorn's hands and pulled it down between his legs.

Bracken gasped and rested his head against Seth's.

"No Seth, you're too young. I shouldn't even be kissing you."

Seth released his hand and to his delight Bracken had left it resting there. "Please Bracken, please touch me." Normally Seth would have never begged but he'd also never felt quite so desperate in this kind of way. He had of course experimented with himself before, but nothing compared to this, this burning, lusty craving. He resumed the kiss fervently and pushed up into Bracken's palm. A small pleasured sound came from the back of Bracken's throat as he pulled Seth into his lap so that the younger boy straddled him.

Not breaking the kiss Seth began to rut unashamedly against the other man's stomach. He felt a gleam of satisfaction as he felt a returning bulge grow under him and press against his bottom. As their tongues tangled he moaned and whined at the sensations thrilling through his body. The pressure under him wasn't enough and the friction against his cock was dulled by his jeans.

Bracken pulled away briefly. "Hush, someone will hear you."

Cheeks flushed and eyes hooded with lust he had never before experienced, Seth nodded. "Please, I need… Please, do something."

"What do you need?" Bracken whispered, hands on Seth's hips holding him steady.

"I want you to touch me." He whispered softly, grunting as he tried to wiggle his hips against the unicorn's iron grip.

"Where?" He replied.

Seth moaned frustrated, eyes closed, embarrassment still able to rise despite his passion. "Ohh, please." He blushed. "In my pants, just please."

Contented with the shy answer, Bracken released Seth's hips to unzip his trousers. Seth stood briefly to kick them aside as Bracken slid off his own. Clambering back into the unicorn's lap, Seth gripped him with his thighs and quickly began to rut again.

He gasped as Bracken gripped their cocks together and slicked them with precum.

"Oh god, oh, oh, oh." Seth said pushing desperately into Bracken's hand. He felt a cool hand slid around him to grip one of his ass cheeks and then a finger traced the cleft. He was completely flushed now, mouth open and releasing a chaotic symphony of sweet sounds. A few tears streamed out of the corners of his eyes. "Please, oh Bracken, please."

"Please what?" He said back, his nose tracing along Seth's jaw.

"I don't know, I just… Ah, something."

With a slight smile, he dipped a finger between to push slight pressure on the younger boy's perineum, a place no one else had ever felt. As he touched, Seth cried out long and low. Gripping Bracken's shoulders almost painfully, his thighs tensed and face hidden against Bracken's neck Seth came hard, his entire body shaking. With a few more thrusts against him Bracken came too.

The both panted softly and Seth slumped against the unicorn. A few moments passed in silence.

"Oh dear, what have I done?" Murmured Bracken almost unintelligibly, his head resting against the dingy wall behind him.

A feeling of dread permeated Seth's afterglow. Did Bracken regret what they had just done? Was he going to be angry now? Seth didn't think he would be able to walk away from they had done.

Hot tears stung his eyes and he gripped Bracken closer. "Please say you aren't regretting this." Seth said. After all of these betrayals he couldn't stand another.

"What?" The unicorn said looking down. His chin brushed the top of Seth's head. "Of course I don't regret it, at least not in the way you're thinking."

Seth swallowed back his tears, ashamed that they had surfaced in the first place. Carefully he leaned away from Bracken. "What do you mean?"

Grey eyes flashed away guiltily. "Seth… when a unicorn mates... It's for life. I've… well, what we did…"

Seth's eyes widened. For life? "You mean you can't ever be with anyone else now?"

Bracken looked at him solemnly. "Yes… You can though. You are not bound to me. However I cannot ever love another."

"But, you- You're going to live for thousands of more years! You'll only get to spend maybe another few decades with me! Shouldn't you have picked someone more… lasting?"

"Spend another few decades with you? Surely you don't intend to waste your life with me, Seth?" Bracken asked sharply, eyebrows quirking.

Seth frowned. "Well… of course I am." He said quite seriously.

Bracken chucked softly, sadly. "You're thirteen. You're human. You'll change your mind."

"Why did you do it if you didn't think…" Seth fumed and the tears came back. This time though a few managed to escape.

"Don't cry, please don't cry." Bracken said quietly as he wiped a few drops away with his fingertips. He wrapped his arms around Seth and cradled him close, rocking him as he sobbed quietly. His young arms didn't return the embrace, they merely clutched at Brackens worn shirt.

"I've lost my parents, my sister, I'm trapped by the Sphinx, the world is ending, and now you gave up your chance to have a mate for me. Why does everything always have to get messed up!" Every emotion Seth had felt recently had been piling up and once some of it came out, it all did.

Ten minutes or so passed before he had calmed, tears dried with only an occasional hiccup.

"We're all probably going to die anyways. So we probably will… ya know, be together for that time… right?" Seth said, a headache beginning.

Bracken nodded as best as he could with Seth's head tucked under his chin. "If we do survive, don't feel as if you took anything from me. I wanted this just as much, if not more than you. I knew the consequence."

"I'll stay with you forever. I promise." Seth said, knowing that the promise probably meant nothing to the unicorn, even though he had truly meant it.

As if reading his mind, Bracken replied, "I appreciate it, even though I know you might change your mind."

"Will you stay with me too?"

Bracken paused. "For the night, or forever?"

"Both." Seth said simply.

"I will stay as long as you want me to. I'll only leave if you ask it of me."

"I never want you to leave me."

"Then I won't."


End file.
